


Revelations

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [7]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claustrophobia, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Sex, Ethics, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Impotence, Justice, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Making Out, Overstimulation, Post-Betrayal, Prostate Massage, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Erebus discovers a new pleasure at the hands of his Night-song.Praxidike discovers terrible truths about Rhea's fate.Erebus and Nyx discover both joy and terrible fear for the fate of their sons.These are Revelations, dark and shadowy as a moonless night within the walls of a Titanic prison....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Night's Darkness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, first, cause - kinky. 
> 
> Within are 
> 
> Strange-forms of Intimacy  
> References to rut/heat cycles  
> Anal fingering and prostate play  
> Over-stimulation  
> Dry Orgasms and the emotions attached to them  
> Hints of dom/sub play - but nothing actually happens in-scene  
> Hyper-powered beings losing control in more ways than one  
> And semi-canonical character death and all the feels that go with it.
> 
> Got your water? We starting off spicy....  
> Got your tissues? We end on some damn hard feels....
> 
> Enter my headspace once more, and I'll see you on the other side of the walls....

She tasted of plums, darkly-sweet and beautiful as starlight in his mouth. Her tongue danced a leisurely step around his own, and he let go of worry, fear falling away as they kissed, languid and slow within the walls that bound them. God-sized still, reclined on the stone of the promontory, he relished the sensation of her shifting gently up and down his body; the only sounds in this near-death space were the wet suctions of their lips moving in a timeless rhythm and her wings singing in a shivering whisper behind her back.

His cock was little more than half-eager, content as he was to simply enjoy this quiet love-making, but the nagging little fantasy wouldn’t leave his mind alone.

He eased the motions of his tongue and lips, falling out of the delicious rhythm they’d established long moments before as he met her inquiring gaze.

“Night-song mine, I think I’d like to try something again….”

“You want me to touch you behind your balls again?” He gaped at her, unable to believe she’d figured him out that quickly. She laughed, her head flying backward and her hair cascading down her shoulders and even over her breasts in silver-spattered locks of tangled darkness. “Erebus, I’ve been _waiting_ for you to ask me for more of that for… however long it’s been!”

He grumbled, grousing with his realization of his foolish obliviousness. “Sorry to keep you waiting….”

She giggled and slipped down from the lounge-seat his chest and stomach had been for her while they’d been kissing. One hand moved to cradle his balls, and he stared down at her so far away as the gentle pressure appeared miraculously below that soft hand lifting his dangling parts.

She moved her knuckles up and down, varying the pressure to either the upper, middle, or lower sections of his skin down there with every motion, and he could only pant, mouth hanging open, as the spiraling arousal pooled behind his swelling erection.

She had been focused on her work down there, but she finally looked back up at him, seeming delighted and concerned all at once at whatever she saw on his face.

“Erebus, you’re drooling a bit there, darkness mine….”

He brought a trembling hand up to swipe away the trickle of saliva. She smiled, smirked really, and rewarded him with a generous twisting grind of her thickest knuckle in the middle of the next upstroke. He gasped, arms and abdomen failing to keep him upright. The cushion he’d created a few sleeps before, a pillow of shadows, shot into position with a push of her own power, keeping him from braining his skull on the stone as he collapsed. He moaned brokenly as his cock bobbed hard, fully erect and twitching with his pounding heartbeat.

She kept up the pressure and pleasure for another few moments, and then her knuckles disappeared. He opened his eyes, peering down without really lifting his head from the pillow, unable to summon the energy to move further from the haze of lust.

She was squinting, tilt-headed, at the spot where his ass met the stone; her free hand reached down, and an inquiring fingertip slipped over the puckered skin of his anal opening.

He gasped as lightning traced his nerves from the gentle touch, and he thrashed back up onto his elbows with excitement.

“Think you might like me to try that for you, Erebus?”

He nodded violently, his stomach clenching with anticipation.

“Okay, hang on….”

Her hand dove between her legs, emerging a short moment later shining with dampness, her already-flowing fluids coating her fingers to the second bends and even the tip of her thumb.

He sputtered out a shocked un-language something-or-other, but she refused to dignify his inanity with a reply.

Unless that reply was her forefinger passing over his anal opening once more, her claw scraping after it.

She made a disgruntled noise of irritation, pulling her hand back up to stare at the curved pink nail. He scoffed and reached for her hand, power coiling between his fingertips as he focused. She tapped the offending nail to the one on her thumb when he released her; there was no sound. She smiled as she figured out what he’d done, victory and promise written plain across her features as she moved her hand back beneath his balls. Her other palm bounced those tingling bits of him, and he relaxed back to the stone and the pillow of shadows as she proceeded with trying the various things he did for her when they played like this.

He’d capped her fingertip with a cushion of power; her nail would now feel more like an extension of the blunted end of her digit, not only giving her extra length to use for his pleasure but preventing any pain from her nail’s pointed sharpness.

He was very proud of himself as that slick-wet pressure began to breach the defense of his tightly-wound anal muscles: proud, and also shocked at the incredible feeling of _fullness_ , even from one slender, velvety finger.

Back and forth, her finger held stiff to concentrate the penetration to the simple in-and-out motion, she proceeded to finger-fuck his ass for the first time, and the new type of arousal behind his balls, inside his groin, seemed to thrash about in hunger, in need and want and frustrated desire. He snarled a little, and she stopped.

He licked his lips, finding his mouth terribly dry, and tried to explain. “I like it, but I feel like we’re missing something, Nyx….”

The tip of her tongue peeked through at the corner of her mouth; he recognized her _thinking hard_ face, and then her finger bent a little in his tight channel, her knuckle bumping something just a few inches inside from his opening as she concentrated on analyzing what more she should try.

He screamed out in pleasure, but her finger froze again.

_“That, night-song, that, do it again!”_

Her finger straightened and bent once more, and her knuckle bumped against what felt like a little nub, not much different from the bundle of nerves that marked the apex of her pleasure within her folds. He cried out, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, as the pleasure behind his cock swelled, grew long reaching grasping fingers of lightning that clawed around his spine from tip to tail. He barely heard her breathy voice as he panted hoarsely.

“Okay, my darkness, let me try this….”

She straightened her finger again, twisting her wrist so her palm was now facing up, along with the underside of her digit itself. Once the tight ring of muscle relaxed from twitching around the dragging sensations, she bent her finger, crooking and _pulling_ over the little nub inside of him.

He howled, the sensation only mildly enjoyable and rather more near-painful, and he clawed his way up onto his elbows to stare at her hungrily. “That’s not it, night-song; try, um….” He flung one hand to her cheek, his fingertips gently dimpling against her skin. He _pressed_ in and out, a little back and forth, with his forefinger, massaging a single point on the curve of her cheekbone, and his cock jumped as he imagined what that would feel like when she did it to the tiny center of his pleasure behind his cock.

She smiled and shifted her finger before he’d leaned back away from her. She planted her fingertip over the swollen nubbin, and did as he had asked: massaging it, rather than dragging or shifting over it, and sparks exploded into supernovas behind his eyes.

He fell to the stone and the pillow of shadows, his head thrashing back and forth as his fingers broke through the stone beside his fitfully thrusting hips; gravel was all that was left in two fist-shaped hollows when he finally moved his hands away. She kept up the pressure and gentle motions inside his body as his feet slid on the stone, his heels unable to find purchase as his toes curled tight around. She began to hum, the sound acting as an anchor as waves of pleasure swallowed him whole and his stomach tightened. His back peeled off the ground when he seized up, curling around his clenching and relaxing abdomen as the sensations broke him. His hands locked around her shoulders, and she finally stopped the exquisite torture, holding her fingertip quietly in place, the soft pressure bringing him down from a deathless and breathless moment of purest ecstasy.

She pulled her finger from his anus, swiping it on her gown laid beside his hips in a puddle of soft fabric, and then she let him pull her into a trembling-armed hug against his heaving chest. He marked her cheek and neck and shoulder with panting open-mouthed kisses, unable to find words to thank her, praise her, worship her for the gift of such pleasure.

She hummed still, her wings wrapped like her arms around him, too, and then everything crashed to a halt as the aether bell clanged in the dark space within their cell, signaling the portal’s impending manifestation.

* * *

“You swear you’ll be back within an hour?”

“Yes, Hades. I promise. See, got the timer set on my watch for 50 minutes. You don’t have to worry about me….”

“I do worry, but I’m trying to trust Praxidike…. I have to admit: it’s rather sexy when you get all judgmental….”

“Oh, really? Well, be good and don’t worry about me while I go visit the Titans, and I’ll see about letting my justice out to play tonight….”

She chuckled darkly as she stepped away from him, his face gone slack with the delight she knew was thrashing through his body from a suddenly-hardening cock, and the portal swallowed her whole.

She turned around slowly, confused at the thrashing and mumbling from behind her on the stone, since she was still facing the shimmer where the portal had closed. She was a little shocked at the curtain of darkness that slowly faded to nothing, revealing two flushing Titans, god-sized and panting on the clifftop. Nyx was smirking like a cat that caught the bird through the bars of the cage, and Erebus looked beyond embarrassed. The glass-seeming Titan was wrapped in his himation of smoke, but Nyx was not wearing her usual burgundy gown. Instead a shadow-type fabric wrapped her chest in layered bands and a twin-paneled skirt hung from a low-slung ropy belt around her hips.

_Oh, bloody hell, did I totally interrupt sexy times?_

_Way to go, fertility goddess. Way to cockblock the Titans you need to like you._

_That’s just great…._

She revealed nothing of her awkward feeling in her eyes as she walked toward the two overwhelmed beings, slipping to sit on the stone a few feet from them with a smile of polite ignorance on her lips.

She hoped they’d forgive the intrusion before she broke their hearts with the question her husband needed answered.

* * *

_Did you really have to rip the back of my dress last time, Erebus…?_

**_I don’t recall you complaining at the time!_ **

_I didn’t need it intact then!_

**_Night-song, I rather like you in this, though. Reminds me of the time you bartered with the spider-keepers…._ **

_Oh, well, I did like that silk. It was very nice, so smooth and soft._

**_Okay, well, we can discuss wardrobe choices later. Praxidike has a question, I can tell._ **

_Don’t pry._

**_I’m not. She’s got the same look on her face that you get when you have something to ask._ **

_Well, I’ll be…._

**_Be mine._ **

_Hush…._

She shoved against him, her upper arm brushing his shoulder, his promise-band wrapping tight around her skin. He flushed a little brighter, maroon lightening the shadows swirling beneath the glassy skin over his cheek bones, and she chuckled as Praxidike took a cross-legged seat on the stone. Erebus’ hair tickled her bare shoulder as he tilted his head, and then Nyx followed suit, their skulls nearly cracking together as they stared at Praxidike’s legs.

“What the-”

“-bloody hell-”

“-are those?!?!”

The pink goddess looked down, then back up, one eye squinting in disbelief. “Pants…?”

Her mouth dropped open, and she turned to stare at Erebus; his mouth was similarly slack, and she started laughing as their Justice began to giggle.

Her consort only stared, seeming unable to move beyond the shock and wonder at another newness so delightful-strange to their ancient hearts….

* * *

**_What marvels these young beings constantly dream up from the aether…. Clip-boards. Pants. Pens. What’s next? Frozen dairy products?_ **

_I think they already have those, too…._

**_Fuck…. Miraculous…._ **

_Focus, Darkness mine._

**_Yes, dearest night-song…._** “Well, Praxidike, _pants_ aside: to what do we owe the unexpected although not unwelcome intrusion?”

The little goddess’ smile was far too clever, and Erebus withheld the gulping swallow his body threatened.

“Well, I have one final question. I won’t say it has no bearing on your justice, for the answer may very well preclude some things depending on the truth, but provided the truth is as it has been up to now, I can assure you that you’ll receive your justice in rather shorter order….”

He and Nyx hissed in unison as her artfully constructed dodge of an answer rang through their minds in hope.

“Then, ask, Praxidike, and be done with the dash-about….”

Pink eyes relaxed in a pinker face, a face that shifted to blank lines of mirror-like acceptance.

The face of a judge.

The visage of Exact Justice, itself.

“My husband would know what happened to Rhea, his mother, and what role you played in her disappearance.”

Erebus felt his glassy skin shatter as the memories exploded through him, pouring over he and Nyx and Praxidike from the box-within-the-box-within-his-mind where he’d bound them to be able to function. He couldn’t bind them back now that they’d been loosed, and he felt Nyx bolstering the goddess with her own mental strength as the pain swept all three of them away into a shadow of the past….

* * *

_It was mere weeks after their boys were born that Nyx finally went to visit Rhea. They’d both been pregnant at the same time, and Nyx ached to meet her friend’s first child, especially now that her two fast-growing boys were a little more steady in their new life. She trusted Erebus beyond the telling to care for them for a few hours, so she could have some little break, some little peace from the worry that filled their home every time their little Hypnos fell suddenly asleep, or thrashed and twitched uncontrollably when he tried to resist the call of his overwhelming power’s reach._

_She returned, concerned at the worry she’d felt from her friend, and Nyx could not explain why she felt she should have taken the little blue godling home with her, instead of leaving him with her almost-sister._

_A few years went by, and Rhea was no longer home when Nyx went to visit._

_A few more years went by, and their growing boys demanded more and more of their time and attention and concern. They could spare none for the rumors that sparked in the Grecian homelands, that Kronos had once again done something terrible, all so his children would not be able to do what he had done to his father…._

_Years and years went by, and though Nyx and Erebus worried for their beautiful floral-bright friend’s well-being, wherever she was, they could not leave their own home, could not leave their boys as Hypnos continued to need near-constant care to avoid the simple dangers posed by life to a being that would find himself overcome by sleep at a moment’s notice. Thanatos began to take more responsibility for his younger brother’s well-being, but still he needed his parents, too…._

_And then a shift rocked the aether, and the world changed…._

_It had been only two months since their boys left the cave, and the ripples of unrest that billowed through aura and land had only increased in intensity, in power, as rumors reached even Nyx and Erebus in their far-from-Greece home. Rumors that Rhea’s youngest son was touched by ancient power, power that would enable him to not only free his brothers from their father’s terrible clutches, but would allow him to bring the tyrant down._

_Erebus did as Nyx bid, and shifted to the other plane that only he and a few of the oldest Titans could access. There, he spoke with Gaia, and she told him the truth._

_Rhea and Gaia had tricked Kronos by illusion and drink into believing a spell-bound rock was the tyrant’s youngest son. Thereafter, they only had months before he would be able to realize that the last young one he’d consumed was not changing, growing, as the older two had been the entire time. Gaia had bound a valley to another plane, crafted with shielding and warding and power immense as the cosmos itself, and within that hidden garden of magic, she and Rhea had combined their power over the energies of life to mold the tyrant’s youngest son into a warrior worthy of defeating his father._

_But the boy remained a boy in mind and mental capacity. Though they altered his body, they could not mature his mind._

_The boy-man, reveling in ethereal power and physical strength his psychology was not built to handle at so young an age, left his safe haven early, sought out his father, and successfully rescued his brothers from within the Titan’s physical frame._

_And Kronos discovered the trick…._

_Gaia aided the godlings’ escape, and sheltered the three of them and others besides once more within the power-bound valley. Rhea, who had run after her wayward too-mature-and-not-enough son, was trapped outside the valley when Gaia sealed the gates once more._

_And Kronos had discovered the trick…._

_Erebus left the nether-plane, leaving Gaia to her schemes of vengeance for her mutilated consort in the hands of children, and returned to Nyx in their reality just in time for a massive ripple of darksome power to crash over his mind._

_Like calls to Like, in the aether. Beings that share power and gifts can often feel an unleashing by a similar being, no matter the physical distance._

_Erebus knew exactly where the explosive unmaking had taken place, and he watched through ethereal eyes as his nephew, his brother’s son who had inherited the shadow-bound power of light-and-matter’s opposites, destroyed his consort to the uttermost._

_And though he knew there was nothing left, the grief broke his mind, and he and Nyx rushed to the place where Rhea had fallen to her murderous consort, hoping beyond sense that there would be something that, somehow, together, they could remake an innocent who’d only tried to save her children…._

_And they’d stayed there, grieving, while the war began at Orthrys._

_For if he’d returned to the ones who destroyed his hope in love’s power, he’d have done to Kronos what that darksome one had done to his consort…._

_And the overflow would have destroyed all the rest…._

_Kronos and Erebus, though similar in their gift, utilized it in nearly-opposite manners. Where Kronos focused all his power on a single object or action, Erebus could never be so bound. His power, unleashed, would have burned the world to ash in a dark-cold fire made of smoke…._

_So they stayed, weeping at the death-site of an innocent beloved, until a new darksome power rippled the aether._

_The eldest son of Kronos had bound his father and taken up the mantle of the shadows himself…._

_So they returned, and were paid for their grief and pain in betrayal by the one they’d hoped to rest their hope in…._

_And here they remained, with the memories locked away, until their Justice demanded this last gash reopened, bleeding them dry on the cliff within the walls…._

* * *

Praxidike gasped as the shadows released her, body and mind, and she lurched forward, trembling fingers splaying on the stone and her body bent in half over her still-crossed legs.

She saw the broken Titan reform into his glassy shell, hands clawing against the wall where the side of the cliff met the power-bound barrier, his forehead scraping back and forth as smoke and mist billowed up around him, half unbound still. The midnight-velvet Titan with ragged wings of stardusted darkness rose shakily to her feet, walking slowly across the lichen-crusted stone to her grief-crazed consort.

Persephone closed her eyes, processing all she’d seen and felt when Erebus’ consciousness overwhelmed her own in pain.

She had her answers, but she knew it would do little to ease her husband’s mind….

And though she had her answers, she had more questions, now as well….

_Thanatos is their son…?_

_Thanatos has a brother…?_

_Hades would surely have mentioned this if he knew…._

* * *

Her nails were strong-sharp on his skin, pain and pressure providing a bridge for him to return to her through the terror and hurt.

She stood behind him; he felt the air rush from her wings as she raised them instinctively, shielding him against the wall, making the terrible barrier into a place of safety for him to find himself again.

He hated that he needed that; he loved that she knew him that well….

He finally managed to breathe, and turned into her embrace. The tears never came, though his eyes burned. He felt the sudden flash, throbbing through him, knew his eyes had flared white where he buried his face in the side of her neck.

By the way her breath hitched, he knew she’d felt it too….

She reached for his mind, waiting for him to bridge the final distance, refusing to intrude if he needed time yet and still. He didn’t, couldn’t stand the thought of not feeling her love in this most-special way when her love was all that was holding his broken self together….

_It’ll be okay, Erebus. If the rut comes for you, you know I’m here, and you know I’ll enjoy it…._

**_But, night-song…._ **

_It will still be pleasure, and honestly, we wouldn’t want to have a child within these walls, marked by this prison if we were freed after the fact. It may be best that your orgasms be dry whilst we remain here…._

Though the logic was sound, it did nothing to ease the pain in his heart.

**_Broken…._ **

_Not broken!_ Her claws dug into his back, and he hissed. _If you’re broken, so am I, and I refuse to believe we are both so far gone. Things will turn out right when we’re free. Not if, Erebus. When._ She shoved against him, forcing them apart so her topmost eye burned into the space between his own, her soul demanding compliance from his. _Say it. When we’re free._

**_When, beautiful night-song. When we’re free…._ **

She kissed him, quick and fleeting, but they walked back to Praxidike together, her arm and wing behind him, holding him to her with her love’s tight control binding him to sanity.

Binding him to her as they’d always been….

The only binding he’d ever craved….

He took a shuddering breath, and kept his voice quiet as they faced a trembling Praxidike, standing before them on the cliff.

“I’m sorry, Praxidike. I could not have controlled that…. Are you hurt?”

“No, Nyx managed to protect me, and I had my own shields behind that. And at least this way, no one can doubt that you told me true. But I do have another question, now.”

He sighed, weary in his soul but willing to continue to trust.

**_When we’re free…._ **

“Thanatos. You have a son? Two? Thanatos and…. Hypnes?”

“Hypnos….”

Nyx and he faced each other wide-opened eyes. They turned back to Praxidike, lunging across the short space, bending close as she staggered back from their eager faces.

“You know-”

“-our boys?! How-”

“-are they? Is Hypnos doing well?!”

They waited, panting heavily, as their Justice mouthed the air like a netted fish.

“I know Thanatos. He works for my husband, has for centuries…. But I’d never heard the name Hypnos until your memori-….”

Erebus thought his heart must have dissolved into the unbound smoke from which it was forged. The tears came now, his mind racing without sense, crashing into walls of doubt and terrible fear, fear that loomed high with teeth and claws and eyes that spoke of death….

“But…. They’re always togeth-…. Thanatos takes care of…. They’re closer than twined ivies, they….” He ripped from his consort’s embrace, pacing across the stone, gliding back and forth as he struggled for control over his form; the fear threatened to unbind him again, and he would never get his answers, would never find out what had happened to his boys if he destroyed his Justice. “Thanatos would never leave his brother alone, and we would know if Hypnos was no…. He’s not gone, but something must have happened, maybe his power got worse, harder to control, maybe Thanatos found someone else to care for him instead, but that’s not our boy, he’d never shirk his love like that! No, there’s only one thing to do here.”

He rushed through the aether, emerging with his hands on Praxidike’s shoulders, his long fingers nearly reaching the middle of her back as he crouched to look into her terrified eyes.

“Bring my son to me, Praxidike. I need to see him, I need to know what happened! Bring my boy, my boys here. Please. I’ll do anything.”

Nyx moved around him, peeling his fingers from the trembling goddess’ shoulders.

“Please, Praxidike. I need to see my boys….”

He let Nyx drag him away, and they let Praxidike stumble toward the wall at the back of the cliff; they let the portal come into existence, swallowing their justice, and this time, he let it close without protest.

They would need to behave to the utmost if they were to have any hope of finding out what had happened to their boys….

Their sweet, kind Thanatos….

Their strange, quiet Hypnos….

Their babies, and only one of them known to the King of the Underworld for the eons they’d been bound….

**_What happened to my babies…?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, two things. 
> 
> First - I tried to make sense of why Zeus is the way he is. In my Primordial Lore, I base his hate for Titans off his fear of his father, seen through the lens of his mother's actions to try to protect him.
> 
> Here, I went a completely different route. In keeping with some of the traditional myths - where Kronos and crew castrated their father to take power for their own - Gaia was left with a consort broken in body and mind. She schemed her vengeance, and in keeping with prophecy and ironic justice, one or more of Kronos' sons would need to do the deed. But Rhea hadn't managed to keep hold of Aidoneus or Poseidon. 
> 
> So Gaia stepped in and "helped" Rhea keep hold of Zeus, but only so she could turn around and convince the poor mother to completely screw with the laws of nature and fast-track Zeus' physical maturity.
> 
> Hence - why Zeus turns out such a prick. Why he was so possessive of Hera when he saw Hades' maybe-interest in the pretty golden girl in the valley. 
> 
> "My toy."
> 
> Also, why it seems like, in LO-canon specifically, Zeus is maybe just NOW "growing up" and realizing how badly he's screwed up. (Good thing that episode is off fast-pass now, hooo-buddy that's good timing, way to go, Swoonie.)
> 
> Anyhoo.
> 
> Second thing - I really enjoyed being able to tie Erebus in on this via the pan-global power link. I thought it made for a very visceral explanation of not only what happened to Rhea, but more of the WHY Erebus and Nyx stayed away. 
> 
> His crazy started when he had to watch one so similar to him destroy a soul so pure and good beyond any reclaim....
> 
> My poor Darkness...........
> 
> NEXT INSTALLMENT....
> 
> Thanatos. And yes, his brother, Hypnos. 
> 
> And Hermes....
> 
> THE SS THANAMES SHALL MAKE A BRIEF APPEARANCE ON THE HORIZON, DEAR THIRST FRENS! 
> 
> And the Titans' sons will perhaps find a little peace....
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, etc - all are yogurt in my dark headspace, so, Swoonie thanks you in advance.


End file.
